brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/7 November 2017
07:20 0_0 07:32 Hi 07:34 Hoi 07:34 I-I wanted to tell you something but I forgot 07:34 Ok 07:35 Oh right, 07:35 Feel free to tell me when it comes back to you 07:35 How're you? 07:35 I think you should change the Wordmark 07:35 Fine 07:35 Yea, I was going to do that tonight anyway 07:36 Good 07:36 It will only be for less than a week though, as Wikia want a Marvel one until the 21st 07:36 k 07:37 Would you say Thanksgiving is a US only holiday? 07:44 I guess it could apply to Christians anywhere, but generally yes 07:44 Well it was before the US was independent 07:45 So it could possibly apply to the UK or something 07:35 I think you should change the Wordmark 07:35 Fine 07:35 Yea, I was going to do that tonight anyway 07:36 Good 07:36 It will only be for less than a week though, as Wikia want a Marvel one until the 21st 07:36 k 07:37 Would you say Thanksgiving is a US only holiday? 07:44 I guess it could apply to Christians anywhere, but generally yes 07:44 Well it was before the US was independent 07:45 So it could possibly apply to the UK or something 07:51 I have never seen anything celebrating it in the UK 07:52 Refresh chat 07:53 There we go 07:53 Chase Mccain until the 13th I believe 08:01 k 08:07 gello 08:07 Ello 08:08 Hi 08:09 I am the king of controversy 08:10 and I am the Jiblafish 08:12 Did you hear Disney was considering buying Fox? 08:12 No way 08:12 Yes 08:12 Fox who make The Walking Dead and Family Guy? 08:12 Yea 08:13 Although, TWD is technically AMC but shown on Fox in the UK as only BT viewers get AMC here 08:13 None the less, I doubt it will every happen 08:13 I can hardly imagine Disney making adult humour 08:14 Yea 08:15 Guys, I don't know if you know, but today marks 100 years since the storming of the Winter Palace during the October Revolution in Russia (they used a different calendar where the 7th November was the 25th October in Russia) 08:15 Woah 08:16 http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/resources/idt-sh/Red_October 08:17 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DNxy1xPUMAA4jBx.jpg:large 08:17 It's-a-Mario 08:17 No 08:18 it's-a-Marioxist 08:18 (laugh) 08:18 That was a pun on Marxist, in case it was a particularly bad one (laugh) 08:19 lol 08:37 Where's an opinion of the jury? 08:38 All that I see is a spam. 08:38 gllo 08:38 should I write it now? 08:38 sup tva 08:38 Ay 08:39 Heya, Toa. 08:39 Of course. 08:39 Hoi 08:41 There is this guy at my school who is impersenating Captain Neckbeard right now 08:41 i want to shave him so bad 08:41 *praise 08:42 "I want to shave him so bad" 08:42 It was a typo 08:42 Sounds like my grandma when she sees old men with beards 08:42 lol 08:43 * Shiva Kuzunasee laughs mad. 08:43 i didn't mean to disrepect Captain Neckbeard 08:44 Too bad, that I missed Halloween party on my job. 08:45 There were many guys dressed like Pennywise. 08:45 my judjment is on 08:45 ^ 08:46 But one guy was dressed like Kefka Palazzo (mad harlequin, main antagonist of Final Fantasy VI). 08:46 And he brought two sons dressed like Imperial soldiers from the same game. 08:47 * Hart New Bob hears Imperial soldiers 08:47 One moment he jokingly shouted «Ahem! There's a sand on my boots!» and they jokingly started «cleaning» them. 08:48 * Hart New Bob is Disappointed it is not LEGO pirates one 08:49 I should go out as an Imperial soldier for Halloween next year 08:49 https://youtu.be/UCCJg3WYGXI 08:49 Like here. 08:50 toa pm 08:53 Shiva, I sent you a PM 08:53 08:56 Me too 09:01 B BBBB B B B B BBBB B B BORED 09:03 And me too, Shiva. 09:03 I sent you PM too. 09:03 Have you read it, Shiva? 09:03 Yes. 09:03 Okie. 09:04 Shiva, you look good today. 09:04 And you look like a trash can, as always. 09:04 wot >:? 09:05 Dadaw, Shiva is insulting me. 09:05 Because he's bad and he's not Shiva. 09:07 Yeah, I'm not you, Shiva. 09:08 Wot is going on 09:08 Well, who are you? 09:08 Flutter 09:08 Jiblafish? 09:08 LORD ENGLSIH? 09:08 SOLLUX? 09:08 MITUNA? 09:08 A BEE? 09:08 sup 09:08 Hmph. 09:09 My name is Fluttershy the Precious Weedhouse. 09:09 But you can call me just awesome sweet girl. 09:09 smoke weed everyday 09:09 lol 09:09 XD 09:10 (sorry I kpet it for a long time and had to) 09:10 We'll call you Fluttershy Weedsmoker. 09:10 XD 09:10 Rude 09:10 I had to deal with my bad doggy today 09:10 lol 09:10 (sorry that situation just felt like Jade, Bec Noir newspaper situation) 09:11 Yeah, that's rude, don't call me in that way. 09:11 Weedsmoker. 09:11 * Fluttershy Weedhouse gets angry. 09:11 Shiva is savage 09:12 * Dadaw is beatboxing but then understands he is making stuff even worse 09:12 If I'm Savage, I'm also Oppress. 09:13 N-ice one 09:13 do you know why are you faster and fast as the speed of light? 09:13 Because of my scooter. 09:13 also 09:14 The fastest in the whole Denmark. 09:14 In case you didn't know, savage is a meme/slang for someone who doesn't care about something (At least what I know about it) 09:14 but there's another reason I figured out 09:14 ik Hart 09:14 I was talking to Shiva 09:14 Everyone knows, come on. 09:14 lol 09:14 savage operass is SW character 09:14 I just didn't want to get roped into a new controversy 09:15 lol 09:15 What's this reason? 09:15 Am I Savitar, the God of Speed? 09:15 Yes 09:15 according to math there are infinnite numbers between 0 to 5 and 0 to 1 well you get the idea 09:16 I can allways do 0.0000001 09:16 so when you moce 1 INCH in 1 second 09:16 Daaang it, I thought I'm Shiva, the God of Customs. 09:16 you move an infninite distance in 1 second 09:16 God of Imagination. 09:16 Exactly. 09:17 Ok, Dadaw. 09:17 I am god of mind 09:17 I am god of Controversy 09:17 I am god of Imagination. 09:17 Speaking of that 09:17 now I am acting like the Witch of Mind XD 09:17 I need help with my Pirates story 09:17 I think it needs a rewrite 09:18 Oh, look. 09:18 Ragnarök. 09:18 Fall of the Gods. 09:18 God of Imagination dies first! 09:18 It is currently not up to my standards 09:19 i am the Waste of Space actually, a god of space 09:20 I am the Goddess of Nature. 09:20 noice 09:20 you bring life! 09:20 Lloyd's element is Green 09:20 Fluttershy are you the goddess of GREEN? 09:20 I thought, you're a goddess of Beauty. 09:21 Beauty of Nature, the Green, and the Nature itself. 09:21 I'm not a Goddess of Beauty. 09:23 Why did I make this? 09:23 http://m.photofunia.com/results/5a02242f468679c7538b4590 09:24 But you're so nice. 09:25 http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_meowj5UYoi1ql8hri.gif sorry I had to send it 09:25 Oh, thank you, that's so cute of you. 09:26 oh, the matespritship 09:30 Green color is my favorite. 09:30 Great news. 09:31 Yes. 09:35 i am just a jiblafish 09:36 I'm just leaving. 09:36 Bye-bye. 09:37 o/ test 09:37 o/ 09:37 Bye 09:39 Yesterday we saw Thor: Ragnarök. 09:39 It was cool. 09:41 Every time I thought Stan Lee was a good person in his cameos. 09:42 Until he shaved Thor… 09:43 XD 09:43 lol 09:43 stan lee is like jiblafish 09:43 and kankri 09:43 and the illuminati 09:43 they are tryign to get everywehre 09:44 You won't understand, if you didn't see it. 09:45 Can you help me with the Lego pirates wiki Shiva? 09:45 My wife told me, that I look like Loki. 09:45 I'll try. 09:46 k (yes) 09:47 Look like Loki with longer hair, who dressed like Thor on the Earth. 09:47 *dresses 09:48 XD 09:49 everyone tells me I am looks like 09:49 oh wait 09:49 You look like you. 2017 11 07